Happy New Year's, Antisocialists
by xXWingedWerefoxXx
Summary: For Fox, Christmas and New Year's Eve usually mean hell. But this year, afreind can help turn it into a time of butt kicking, and humiliating enemies. Please don't skip this story just because it has Fox in it.


**This is a really short friendship one-shot.**

** Don't sue me, I don't own any of these people. I do, however, own a Wii. And a wallet. And a wad of cash. And a bat. And a BB gun. So don't even _THINK _of stealing my crap.**

Fox sighed. Christmas time always meant parties, drunks, and retarded Secret Santa gifts. This year, Fox had gotten an alarm clock. Again. All of the gifts he'd received at the three tournaments were alarm clocks. Good thing that was over. But now there was New Year's parties to worry about. The party was going on downstairs. He'd told Falco that he would go down later for the countdown, but he really didn't feel like it.

His stomach rumbled. _Time for grub,_ he thought. He stretched, and walked out of the room, locking the door as he went out. He walked silently so that no one would notice him. He was lucky that no one was in his hall. Many people thought that they had a mansion, but it was actually apartments, and there were no chefs, or five star room service or anything. But he had to keep his guard as he crept down the halls. As he reached a corner, he planted himself against the wall. His ears were sensitive, so he could hear the voices recede down the next hallway.

Fox couldn't be sure if the coast was clear or not. He quickly turned his head around the corner, only to meet face to face with Samus. They both jumped back in surprise, and someone laughed.

"Well, well, looks like our little antisocialists have met, eh boys? Nothin' like a little love between Foxy and the foxy lady," Wolf snickered along with his posse, which consisted of Ganondorf, Toon Link, and Bowser.

"Shut the hell up, Wolf," Fox growled. The group piled out of Bowser's room, which spewed out smoke that smelled a lot like marijuana.

"What're ya gonna do? Make me? You certainly couldn't make your ex do anything. You should hear her and Panther at night," Wolf teased.

"I don't make trash, I can it," Fox said. Then suddenly, he tackled Wolf into the wall, and dragged him to the trash can. The others in Wolf's posse jumped into the struggle, but not before Fox knocked Wolf out, and jammed him into the trash can. They punched, kicked, scratched, and even pulled his fur.

Fox tried to fight back, but it was pretty one sided. Then, Bowser fell over. Unfortunately, it was right on Fox. Ganondorf was also kissing the floor almost immediately after Bowser. Toon Link was lifted up by a wedgie, and hung on a nearby coat rack.

Fox sat up to see Samus standing by the coat rack, watching the cartoon Link struggle to get off of the rack and swear like a redneck sit com.

"Should we wash his mouth with soap?" Samus asked, "It makes me wonder how Zelda could kiss this freak goodnight with a mouth like that."

"I don't think soap is strong enough," said Fox. He pushed Bowser's heavy body off of him, and checked himself for injuries. He had a few scratches, and some fur was missing in some places, but nothing serious.

Samus helped Fox up. He sighed. "Well, so much for getting to the kitchen quietly."

"I was going there too. I didn't have time for lunch today."

"Hey! Aren't you gonna let me down? You wouldn't leave me here, would you?" Toon Link yelled.

Fox turned around, and looked at the hallway. The bodies of Bowser, Ganondorf, and Wolf in a trash can were just laying there in a heap.

"Should we just leave 'em there, or should we have some fun?"

"Well, why not?"

Wolf groaned. He didn't expect Fox to lash out at him like that. His neck felt stiff. He opened his eyes. He was tied up to his gang in a standing position. It was a dark small space, and Wolf could barely even fit. He looked all around him. He spotted the New Year's count down ball. It would be released as soon as they counted to zero.

Then it dawned on him. He looked down and saw the door that would open up to drop the New Year's ball. He shrieked.

"Ow…" groaned Bowser as he was woken up by Wolf's scream. "where are we?"

"We are in the count down thingy. How are we gonna get out of here?!" he panicked, and cracked. "I don't wanna die of humiliation!" Bowser head butted Wolf.

"Get yourself together, man."

"You're right. Sorry. I lost my cool there. But really, how are we gonna get out? And what's that on your face? Is that permanent marker?"

"AAH! What is it? A face? A word? WHAT IS IT?!"

Wolf held back laughter. "An ass. And the word 'AssFace'."

Bowser growled. " You've got something wrong too. It's…"

"Well, that was fun. Good thing the music's really loud, or they might of heard us," Fox chuckled as he and Samus walked into kitchen. They had run into an already drunk Captain Falcon, but instead of trying to reason with the drunk that they were not doing something "wrong" tonight, they just knocked him out and threw him in the Dumpster.

They ate in silence for a while, before Samus spoke up. "So, why were you so pissed? You usually don't attack them, even if they're taunting you."

"Well, it was mostly the ex part. You see, she became one of them and now she dates one of their crew, Panther. It's no biggie though. I kicked her out of the team."

"Do you control her life?"

"No"

"Do you make her choices?"

"No."

"Then there you go. It wasn't your fault she went to StarWolf, It was her own choice to go there."

They sat there for a second, eating their snack. Then Fox's cell phone rung.

He picked it up seeing that it was Falco and said, "This is Fox's laundry service, how may I help you."

"Yes, may you wash my-- Hey Fox! You got me again, but come on down to the party, the countdown's about to start!"

"Sure thing. Would miss that for the world," he said grinning at the thought of what they would see when the clock struck twelve. He hung up.

"We better get going," Fox told Samus, "We can't miss the great finale." They ran down to the large manager's room in which the party was being held. They got there just in time to countdown.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" yelled the Smashers. Then the door at the ceiling opened, and down came Bowser, Ganondorf, Wolf, and Toon Link with vandalized faces, and in Wolf's case, a pink frilly dress and permanent marker substituting for makeup.

Everyone laughed. Everyone danced, even the antisocialists decided to have fun.

As Samus and Fox danced, Fox yelled over the loud music, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"The last hour of last year, and the first few minutes of this year. And you know," he pointed up at the four Smashers hanging from the ceiling. "helping me with those guys."

She smiled. "Don't mention it."

**There aren't so many Samus/Fox thingies, so I just put this up for some reason.**


End file.
